lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Southron Champion
|spawn = Harondor, Southron Coasts |health = 25 |armour = Haradric Armour + Champion Helmet |armour points = 13 |attack strength = depends on the weapon |drops = bones, food and drink, Coast Southron Armour, Haradric and Umbaric weapons (rare) |alignment needed = +250 |pledge = Yes |cost = 60 - 30 |NPC = Southron Warlord |added in = 34}} The Southron Champions are the elite of Near Harad, veterans selected for their great battle feats by the princes of Harad. They are distinct from their Coast Southron Warrior counterparts thanks to their very special helmet and often ride an armoured horse, symbolising their rank in Harad army. Spawning These elite warriors can rarely be found in their homelands, the Southron Coasts. They rarely spawn in Harondor, too, frequently standing with the Harnedhrim to aid them in battle against the "cowards" of Gondor as they like to call them. They are occasionally met during invasions of the Coast Southrons too. Behaviour The champions will attack all negatively aligned player with Near Harad and all hostile NPCs belonging to a mortal/enemy faction to theirs. Near Harad doesn't encourage war crimes: thereby they will never attack enemy civilians like the average Gondorian for example. Hiring You can hire these strong units from a warlord, found in their fortresses in their homelands. You need +250 alignment with to hire them. The price begins to and decreases as you gain alignment until the price ends at . As of you'll need to pledge to before hiring. Drop They drop more frequently bones, occasionally food and drinks like kebab or Arak and rarely Haradric or Umbarian equipment and parts of their amour, except they drop their special helmet instead. Speechbank Friendly *You don't look like you are from around here. *I used to join the trading ships from Ajtiaz an-Ahâr to visit the Eye of Harad. *Are you an escaped slave, or just a lost traveler? *Welcome, traveler. What brings you to these lands? *Are you a friend of the Haradrim, or do you come seeking strife? *It is rare indeed that we see Men of the North walk freely. *How did you enter our lands, #, and why? *No slave to the corruption of Gondor is welcome in our lands. Let us hope you do not serve Gondor, #! *Shall you aid us in the war against Gondor, #? *I hope you are no friend of the Aphûr-lâi, #. Well, if you were, you would be mere sun-scorched bones by now... *I have not seen travellers from the North in a long while. Many of those Men bring trouble with them... *Before long, the White City will be as one with the fine sands of the desert. *The serpent strangles the tree, #. *Did you get here by boat or by road? *If you are looking for a job, we can always use more men in the woods. *The Morwaith are cheap mercenaries, who will work for whoever is the highest bidder. *We will never forgive the Adûnâim for their crimes against our people. *Don't be fooled, #. The northerners are quick to use you for their own wishes. *If you are looking to join the fight, Gâth-azrazâin is the place to be. *The Corsairs would be nothing without us backing them up. *We do not serve the Great Eye out of fear. We serve him because we have one aim. The ruin of Gondor! *The Corsairs of Umbar have their mind set on victory. I can say that I share their thoughts. *It is a simple matter of mistreatment that fuels our devotion to our cause. *Sauron has promised us the lands of Gondor burning. That is enough for me. *I hope to become a warlord myself someday, #. *My family has always had an active role in the cause, #. *I follow the footsteps of my forefathers, and shall see their quest to an end. *Perhaps you and I will someday bring back a skull to add to the tower in Ninzâyan. *By the time this war is done, I fear, Lîpha-tûn will not be the only settlement built upon an old battlefield. *I am glad that our friends in the East are joining our cause. Hired *The scum of Gondor are no match for my blade. *The serpent strangles the tree. *Gondor shall fall! *I am ever in your service, lord #. *I would follow you to the ends of the earth, #! *To battle! To the fall of Gondor! *War is coming. *The lands of the North will soon be ours! *For Harad! *There will be no dawn for the Dúnedain. *I am ready, #. Shall we go to war? *I have never lost a battle! *What is it that you command, #? *I am at your service, commander. *Tell me what to do, and I will see it done. *I am proficient in all forms of combat, #. *No matter the weapon I use, I will see to it that the blood of your enemies flows. *Where are we off to next? *We Haradrim are excellent fighters. *Give me the word, and I shall burn your enemies' lands. *I'm not familiar with that formation. *Form a line? What good will that do? *I am bestowed with the strength of a thousand men, so no army can outnumber us. *We will see this war to an end, #. *Ah, commander. Good to see that wound healing up. *It's an honour to fight for you, #. *I could march for days if you wanted me to. *I'll keep my guard up, don't you worry. Hostile *The desert heat must have addled your brain, #. We do not suffer your kind here! *Curse you, filth-friend of Gondor! *Return to the foul lands whence you came! *No treachery of the Aphûr-lâi may enter our lands! *May the fires of the desert claim you, #! *You chose most unwisely in journeying here. *Flee, enemy of Haradwaith! *Your life and your lands shall soon be ours! *This is no place for a villain of the North. *Fool! What madness drove you into this country? *These lands are not for you, my enemy! *Flee, scum of Gondor! *I will not allow you to terrorise our lands! *Your death shall be swift, scum! *What drove you into this madness? Your end shall be quick. *I will not allow the scum of Gondor to invade our lands! Begone! *Run to the hills, pale-skin! *We shall see if you are this tough when I am done with you, #! *I don't need anyone else to crush you! *We have fought northerners for generations. Your assault means nothing! *You are too late. Our victory is guaranteed! *May Sauron guide my swing! I shall destroy you! *You shall pay with blood, northern fiend! *Die, Gondorian scum! *Come here! I'll show you the strength of Harad! Category:Evil Men Category:Evil Category:Men Category:NPC Category:Near Harad Category:Harad Category:Hirable Category:Melee Units